The Tamer's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Rika rescues an abused child while in England for her modelling career. She decides to take him in.
1. Chapter 1

Rika Nonaka and her partner, Renamon, were in England for Rika's modeling career. In the many years since the D-Reaper battle, a big change happened in the digital world. Instead of digimon having their data absorbed, they now had something called "fractal code" absorbed. It made up the physical body, but the heart and soul became a digi egg, and went to be reborn.

While Rika was strolling down the street, she saw something move in an alley. The strange part, was that it was a garbage bag.

"What the Heck?" She said to herself. She went to open the bag. When she did, she saw a digimon that looked like a lion cub with red fur on his head, golden fur, and a gold collar with a green stone on it. His eyes were closed.

Rika pulled out her D-Arc, and scanned the digimon.

"Liollmon, rookie level holy beast digimon. His Leo Claw and Critical Bite attacks look brutal." Rika read.

Liollmon's eyes then opened. He was freaking out!

"HARRY!" He yelled. He looked around, and saw Rika. "Please help me! My partner, he's in trouble!"

He then turned his head the opposite direction, like he was sensing something.

"HARRY!" He yelled again as he took off running, Rika was right behind him. "Hang on Harry, I'm coming!"

Rika was utterly confused by the situation, but she couldn't leave it alone. This seemed VERY serious...

She followed Liollmon to a street called "pivet drive". She saw him tackling a door.

"Leave Harry alone you fat Ikkakumon!" Liollmon roared.

Rika heard a child's scream come from inside the house.

She stiffened and slowly turned to Renamon. "Was that...?"

"Yes." Renamon said as she phased in.

Rika stared at the house with an angered look in her eyes. She then pulled out her card deck and D-Arc.

"DIGI-MODIFY!" She yelled as she swiped the card through her D-Arc. "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"DIGIVOLUTION." The D-Arc said in a feminine voice.

A data cocoon then appeared around Renamon.

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO... KYUBIMON!"

Kyubimon snarled at the house. Her fur was standing on end.

Meanwhile, Harry was in immense pain. When Liollmon showed up, Vernon took him away, and when he returned, he attempted to hack off Harry's arm.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANOTHER ABOMINATION IN THIS HOUSE! THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO EVEN THINK ABOUT HAVING ONE OF THOSE BEASTS AROUND!" Vernon roared.

Harry cried in pain. He wanted Liollmon! He wanted someone to love him! He wanted a mommy!

Vernon was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Dragon Wheel!"

The front door was reduced to ashes by a dragon made of fire. Before anyone could react, Liollmon charged through the smoke left behind, and with a mighty roar, lunged at Vernon.

Vernon was knocked to the ground by Liollmon.

"YOU!" He yelled at Liollmon. "I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!"

"You want Harry?" Liollmon growled. "You have to get through me first."

Vernon charged at Liollmon, his knife raised in the air.

"Critical Bite!" Liollmon intoned, and he sunk his fangs into Vernon's arm.

Vernon yelled in pain, and managed to shake him off.

"Leo Claw!" Liollmon intoned, and he slashed at Vernon, leaving three slash marks on the bastard's face.

Vernon screamed in agony. He roared furiously, blinded by hatred.

Liollmon finished the fight by headbutting Vernon into the fridge, knocking him out cold. Rika witnessed the fight, and was impressed.

"He's got a powerful partner..." She said softly.

She then saw Harry. He was clutching his arm, and was also sobbing.

Her gaze softened. He needed to be held...

She walked over and held him close. She whispered soothing words into his ear.

"It's okay." She whispered. "You're safe."

Harry looked at who was holding him. Wait, that red hair! Could it be?

"Momma?" Harry whimpered.

Rika's eyes widened. She blushed profusely. "What...?"

Rika didn't know what to think! But, then again... he DID need a mom.

"Yes, Momma's here." She cooed.

"Mama..." Harry mumbled tiredly. Then he closed his eyes...

Rika held him close.

'Guess I'm a mom now.' She thought to herself.

'I didn't think I was ready...' She thought.

Meanwhile, Liollmon was currently tearing Vernon's clothes off. Kyubimon walked in, and was a little confused.

"Why are you tearing his clothes off?" Kyubimon asked.

"Revenge is a dish best served nude." Liollmon answered.

Kyubimon shrugged and helped Liollmon in his endeavor.

Rika focused on talking to Harry. "Are you okay? Does it hurt really bad?"

But he couldn't answer. He had passed out from the pain. His magic, however, was healing him at a very fast rate. Granted, it would hurt like the dickens when he woke up, he would live.

Rika, however, was confused. She didn't know how he was healing so fast.

'That doesn't matter now.' Rika said. She took him away from this place. Or she would've, if the cocking of a shot gun wasn't heard from behind her.

She turned with her eyes wide. "Kyubimon?!" She called out.

Kyubimon and Liollmon headbutted the holder of the gun. Rika thought she looked like a Pegasusmon without wings. Liollmon gave Kyubimon a look of mutual respect. Kyubimon returned it, and then used one of her paws to mess up his mane.

Liollmon frowned indignantly. "Hey..."

"You liked it, admit it." Kyubimon teased.

"No! It took me hours to get this right!"

"Oops." Kyubimon said, but she didn't really mean it.

Liollmon frowned, and tackled Kyubimon to the ground.

"Let's see how you like it!" Liollmon exclaimed, and started messing up her mane.

Meanwhile, Rika was chewing out the Pegasusmon without wings.

"Why is this boy hurt?!" She demanded fiercely. "What have you done to him?!"

"He is no boy! He is a worthless freak!" The bitch said.

And that is how she found Liollmon's claws around her neck.

"Shut up! SHUT! UP!"

Liollmon proceeded to wring the awful woman's neck. He even smashed her against the wall a couple times.

Petunia learned a valuable lesson that day: DON'T PISS OFF A DIGIMON!

"Okay, you should stop." Rika warned.

Liollmon reluctantly set her on the ground. Although, he wasn't gentle about it.

Rika hid a smirk. "Good." She said.

She then felt movement in her arms. She saw that Harry was having a nightmare.

"Uh oh..." She said.

"What are you waiting for?" Liollmon asked. "You should know what to do. Isn't it instinct or something?"

Rika took in what Liollmon said, and she knew what to do. She sang the song she used to sing when she was a kid, back when her father was around.

"Every morning, every night

You watch over me like the sun in the sky,

Every morning, every night

Promise me you'll be in my guardian light.

Promise you'll stay for the sunset

And when the moon shines thru the darkness

We can find the path that leads us home

And on the way you'll maybe sing me a song,

Promise that you'll always be there

Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared

Help me stand up tall if I fall down

Make me laugh always on my bluest day

How could you promise you'll always be there

When you have to go away somewhere

Every morning, into every night

Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky,

Am I all alone or standing on your light?

I wish that I could maybe sing you a song tonight

You promise me you'll stay for the sunset."

Soon he was fast asleep. His eyes were closed and he was sucking his thumb.

Liollmon gave Rika a look that says "I told you so!".

Rika smiled back. She was blushing slightly.

This time, Rika did take Harry away from this awful place. He snuggled up to her in his sleep. He even mumbled "Mommy". In his mind, his mommy was back, and he never wanted to be taken away from her.

Rika's heart melted. TOO cute.

She immediately snuggled him, and kissed his cheek. Harry smiled in his slumber.

Renamon smirked at her human


	2. Bad News

I'm afraid I have bad news for you all...I had a falling out with my writing partner for the following stories:

Three Digital Mothers

Harry's White Light

Sincerity's Child

Nene's Child

The Tamer's Son

The bottom line is...We both hate each other now. I wasn't happy with the way we wrote our fics together. I thought he was rushing it too much, I didn't like the way he kept giving every character corny one liners, he kept getting annoyed with me whenever I tried to make it progress at a natural pace...It didn't feel natural the way things were progressing. I was unhappy, so I made my displeasure known to him. One thing led to another, and now I never want to speak with him again. So unless I can find replacement co-writers for the above fics, I'm afraid they'll have to be cancelled. If I DO find replacements, then I'll delete the original story and we'll start fresh. If not...Well, the cancelled product will still be there for you guys to look at if you actually liked it for some reason... I'm sorry... If you think you can make a suitable replacement co-writer, I'll welcome you aboard with open arms.


End file.
